When The Viper Bites
by Super-GeekGoddess101
Summary: Camryn is the newest WWE Diva who cannot stand Randy Orton, who is the Face of the WWE and is the current WWE Champion. When she tells Randy off during his WWE coronation, she knows there will be hell to pay for herself...or does it? As Randy finds her and shows her, why he is called the Viper and the Vicious Snake in The WWE.


**I don't own any characters except Camryn...anyway, enjoy the story**

Camryn had to force the barf back down her stomach as she had to stand here through the whole stupid ceremony, celebrating Randy Orton's success as the Face of the WWE, thanks to the Mcmahons. Not only that, the Shield were on duty as usual, being the enforcers of Triple HHH. But anyway, she was zoning out as Randy Orton was talking and telling everyone that they should stand on their feet and thank the man who has made it all possible at SummerSlam.

Some people on the stage with her were clapping for Randy Orton but as she looked at Randy Orton, she glared at him with all the hate she had for him in this world, if that was even possible. She admit, even though she could partially understand Randy Orton's motive for fighting his way to the top for the gold, because she has done that before as well. She wasn't a Diva's Champion YET. But she knew one day, all of her hard work would pay off in the end when she gets her shot at the title...and maybe more.

Anyway, the whole roster was forced to the ceremony AND to come onto the stage as well to watch as Daniel Bryan and Big Show were bullied and forced to fight each other. As much as she supported Daniel Bryan for fighting against the Authority, she also felt bad for Big Show as Randy Orton and the Shield..hell the whole damn Authority has been bullying them for weeks and at the risk for being fired, she couldn't even voice her own damn opinion about it.

The thought of Randy Orton, him ALWAYS thinking that he's better than everyone made her sick to her stomach. Not only that, how in the hell can the Mcmahons hug and act like one big happy family when back then, Randy Orton has caused so much trouble for the Mcmahons, including handcuffing Triple HHH and gave Stephanie Mcmahon a DDT and kissed her unconscious body? The whole thing just didn't make a lick of sense to her. Eventually, Randy Orton has found a way to get the title back at Hell In A Cell because even Shawn Michaels screwed Daniel over. Then Big Show was fired and now everything was just a full-blown mess.

Camryn didn't even care anymore but just hearing Randy Orton's voice made her sick, especially when Triple HHH thinks that firing everyone, bullying others and doing all types of shit, including that bitch Stephanie who likes to call on her little puppies to sick on anyone who insults her or if something isn't right for her to see fit. For Gods sake, they even attacked Dusty Rhodes, a Hall Of Famer! She was thinking about the past but as for now, this was the present and Randy Orton was holding his title high in the air. Then he continued speaking as the boos of the crowd went down just a little.

"Having this title...being WWE Champion...makes me...simply put...better..than you." He said, smirking a little. Then he turned his attention to the rest of everyone who was on the stage.

"As a matter of fact, it makes me better...than ALL of you." He says. "Look at you, standing there on that stage, FANTASIZING about when you will take this title from me one day but that's never gonna happen. You are either BORN a success..or you're not. And make no mistake, I AM a success." He says.

"And this is the FACE of the WWE. But it's not only that, this is the FACE...of your superior. Now do I make myself clear?" He stated.

Camryn just rolled her eyes and then she just stalked off, hoping they wouldn't notice her leaving but Randy spotted her.

"Now where do YOU think you're going, Camryn?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"I'm going to throw up now. If I have to stand here and listen to anymore of this crap, I'm going to walk down that ramp and drop kick you in the face." Camryn said.

Everyone else looked at her like she was crazy but she couldn't care less. She had to get away from this pathetic waste of time ceremony and she needed to get out of here as fast as her feet could take her...well at least back to the hotel room so she can get some rest.

* * *

"Who the hell does she think she is, talking to the face of the WWE" Stephanie Mcmahon was screaming in anger. The Shield, Randy, Triple HHH and Steph were all in the office as the Authority was riled up in anger of the disrespect of the WWE Diva Camryn. Stephanie was ready to march into her locker room and fire her ass, but Randy was very quiet. He didn't say one word about any of this at all, which was very unusual, considering that Randy was very quick-tempered and when he was not taken seriously or if anyone had the NERVE to disrespect him or mock him, there would be some serious consequences. The Authority was coming up with ways to punish Camryn but Randy spoke up, with a sadistic grin on his face.

"There won't be any need to fire her. Let me handle her."

"Are you serious right now?" Hunter asked him with a questionable look on his face.

"Hunter, Stephanie, the Shield won't have to worry about going after Camryn. I'm the WWE Champion. So I will be the one to handle this little problem. I'll make sure she will learn her lesson for talking back to her superior" Randy said.

After thinking it over for a few minutes, Stephanie and Triple HHH nodded.

"Fine..we'll let you handle this one Randy. Make sure that it DOESN'T...happen again." Stephanie told him.

Randy then nodded to him and the Shield as he picked up his WWE title and then he left the office, in search for Camryn's locker room.

* * *

About an hour later, she grabbed her things and closed the door to her locker. Just as she opened the door, there stood Randy Orton who was holding his title. Here he was: His 6'4 tall frame was over towering her 5'5 small athletic frame. He stood there, his body was still oiled up and his tattoos looked even more beautiful in person that Camryn wanted to just trace it with her tongue. But she fought it off and looked Randy straight in the eye with no hesitation.

"That may have been the stupidest thing you have ever done. Do you know who you're messing with right now?"

"I don't care Mr. Jackass. You and the whole damn Authority have been nothing but selfish, corrupt, sick, twisted and seriously fucked up in the head. And as for you being the Face of the WWE? Are you kidding me right now? You are just garbage." Camryn spat off at him.

She was expecting for him to fire off right back at her but instead he kept walking towards her, closing in on her small frame.. Inadvertently, she walked back into a wall. She felt trapped with the Snake...the Viper with a poisonous touch.

"You know, I find it sexy with the way you are shooting your fire at me." Randy whispered to her. He wrapped his hand around her throat, making her insides squirm.

"I like it." Randy went down to kiss her lips but Camryn pushed him away and then landed a hard **SLAP **to his face.

Randy held his jaw, threw his title and then looked at her with so much heat in his eyes. Camryn couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at him. She knew that she really went too far but there was no taking it back now. She was ready to fight him off if any means necessary.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners than." Randy said as he stalked over to her. She was now trapped in a corner and there was definitely no way out.

"Randy..no I-" But Randy cut her off with he grabbed her by the throat and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue down her hot and awaiting mouth. She tried to fight off his kiss but it was no use. She started moaning and her pussy was getting damp throughout her panties that she could have sworn that she could have smelt her own arousal. Randy then grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her roughly, sucking on her bottom lip and then her top lip, biting it and switching it over to tracing her lip with his tongue.

Camryn knew that she couldn't get out of this so instead, her body just gave in as she wrapped her legs around him and then she was clawing up and down on her hard back. She was probably leaving marks on his back but she didn't care. Her desires gave in for Randy and he had her in control.

Randy then pulled off her jacket and then her purple and black halter blouse. She tried again to push him off her, trying to think and get out of here but Randy's grip wouldn't let her. Instead, he bit on her neck furiously, leaving a mark as she moaned and panted for him to do more and more. She was wearing a Jack Skellington bra and Randy ripped it off of her, freeing her 36C breasts. He grabbed her left breasts and then sucked on her nipple roughly, biting on it. Pain tingled in her nipple but she didn't care as she grabbed the other one, watching Randy as he sucked the life out of her nipple. He did the same to the other one, licking them and then sucking them. He teased her for a few seconds as his hot breath was just breathing on them, making them stiff and it caused Camryn to whimper for more of Randy: More of his tongue and whatever he was going to give to her. He pushed both of her breasts together and then he sucked them both into his mouth. Camryn was grinding her pussy in mid air, trying to indicate to Randy that she needed them off. Randy sensed it as he pulled off her jean shorts and she was in her panties. Randy stared at her with as much lust as he had for any other woman.

"You are wearing too many clothes." Randy said

"I'm only wearing my-"

"Shut up. The only sounds I want coming from you are when my cock is pounding that tight cunt of yours" Randy said.

Camryn whimpered and it caused her clit to twitch with need. Randy got down and then he started mouthing her pussy through her panties. He was biting on them and then he sucked them and Camryn was squeezing her breasts and looking and Randy with need, almost making her pass out.

"Randy...eat me please..I-"

"Say no more baby." Randy whispered. He ripped the panties off of her with a quickness and then his mouth started attacking her pussy: He put her right leg over his shoulder as his tongue started to greedily lap up all of her juices, sucking them into his mouth as Camryn leaned against the wall, moaning and grabbing her hair.

"Oh fuck...fuck Randal. Yes baby...Ahhh...Aah.." Camryn moaned out.

He started going faster as his tongue shoved further into her walls. Her juices were coating his face but it didn't stop him from enjoying his meal on her. Camryn started shivering and knew what that meant: She was gonna cum and she couldn't control it any longer.

"Fuck..Fuck yes Randy I'm cumming!" Camryn screamed out.

"Cum for me Camryn. Cum like the slut you are for me." Randy whispered, sucking her clit into his mouth with full force, biting it painfully.

And just like that, Camryn exploded all over Randy's face, dripping between her legs and her juices as they also hit Randy's chest. Randy licked her half-way clean and then as Randy stood up, he shoved her on her knees and pulled his cock out from his trunks.

"Suck my cock, Camryn." Randy said as his eyes got dark.

Without hesitation, she immediately started sucking his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as she greedily licked it up and down, slobbering all over it and then pumping it back and forth into her mouth and halfway down her throat. Randy ran his fingers through her dark black hair and started pumping in and out of her mouth very fast. Camryn almost gagged but she forced herself to hold it in. She wanted to please the Viper, The WWE Champion. She desperately wanted this WWE Champion to fuck her.

She deep-throated his cock faster and harder and Randy grabbed a fistful of her hair as he plunged himself into her mouth, bruising her mouth over and over as he fucked her wet mouth. Randy groaned and then forced her mouth all the way down to the base of his cock and he started squirting out as much cum as he could into her mouth. Camryn drank it all up, enjoying the sweet, thick creamy taste of his cum down to her belly, making her feel warm inside. But just before she could even catch her breath, Randy pulled her up, turned her around and pushed her over to a nearby bench, displaying her ass for him as he shoved his cock right into her warm and wet pussy, which had them moaning at the same time. Randy pushed her hair away from her back, biting on it as he grabbed her hips and pumped into her roughly, with no mercy. He held on tight to her hips as he drilled into her..and he drilled into her hard.

Camryn wasn't sure what to think or say except that she could no longer fight it. She moaned and begged for more, giving in to his thick, long cock that was doing some serious damage to her tight pussy.

"You are so fucking tight." Randy breathed out. "I'mma fuck you so good, you won't be able to walk after this."

"W-we'll see about that." Camryn breathed out, moaning. And in return, Randy gave a hard slap to her ass, making her squeal with pleasure. Randy grabbed onto her hair, forcing her pussy right back on his cock as he drilled into her faster and harder, smacking her ass repeatedly.

"You think you have the right to talk to talk back to ME? Do you know who the fuck I am, Camryn?" Randy growled at her as he pumped into her, sweat coming off his chest.

"Ye-Yes I do." Camryn moans out.

"Then say it then. Who am I?" Randy yells out.

When Camryn didn't answer fast enough, Randy slapped her ass so hard, it was getting red and tears were coming to her eyes from the pain.

"Y-You're the WWE Champion..."

"And?" Randy goes on, still slapping her ass.

"M-My.." Camryn gasps out

"SAY IT!" Randy screams at her, fucking her faster, pinching her clit.

"YOU'RE MY SUPERIOR! YOU ARE THE FACE OF THE WWE!" Camryn moans out. "Ohh God Yes!"

Randy then slipped out of her pussy and then he slid right into her tight rosebud of an asshole. His cock was so wet that it was so easy for him to slide into her asshole. Randy took it slow for a few minutes but Camryn wanted more. She pushed her ass right back onto his cock and the more she pushed it, the more Randy didn't slow down..in fact, he changed his pace and gave her exactly what she wanted. Randy grabbed her hips, fucking her ass as he used his other hand to slap her wet pussy, making her pussy drip with a lot of juices. Randy knew she was close to cumming any second now, and Camryn knew that deep down, Randy was the only one that could bring her to her release.

"Fuck, I know you're cumming Camryn. Do you wanna cum Camryn?" Randy roars out.

"Yes, I wanna cum. Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Camryn screams out.

"Say my name when you cum. "Randy says. "Say it right now!"

"R-Randy...RANDY!" Camryn screamed out as her juices exploded all over the floor and as Randy pumped into her a few more times, he bit down on her shoulder as he exploded as well, all over her ass and then he shoved his cock right back into her pussy as he drained the last of his cum into her drenched cum coated pussy. Camryn collapsed on the bed and Randy pulled up his shorts, smirking at her.

"You are a sick, twisted, manipulative dirt-bag who ever walked this earth and you are fucked up in the head in many ways." Camryn breathed out.

After she breathed out a bit of her energy, she did sit up and grabbed her top, slipping it on. Then by surprise, she grabbed Randy and kissed him furiously, biting his lip roughly.

"But what just happened...this was definitely...best for business." Camryn whispered to him. Randy smiled at her, licking her bottom lip and sucking it gently. He could see the bruises on her ass because of what he did and he was proud of it.

"So how would you like to join...the Face..of The WWE?" Randy asked her

Camryn gave it some quick thought and then after she slipped on her clothes, she grabbed his WWE title and gave it to him.

"I believe the Face of the WWE...could use a little lady luck on her side." Camryn smirked at him, licking her lips.

Randy smiled as he grabbed her hand and they walked out the door. Camryn wasn't sure what would happen next, but she knew one thing: When the Viper of Randy Orton bites, you are forever trapped into his world.


End file.
